


That Kinda Girl

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back Talking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, bitchy remarks, horrible co-worker, languare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean comes to your defense





	That Kinda Girl

It wasn’t that you hated your job. You really didn’t. You loved helping people. You loved when you could send them on their way feeling better than they did when they arrived. Still being a physical therapist was hard work and it left you aching, reminding you of muscles you had forgotten you had, at times. It wasn’t the soreness that was the worst part of the job though. It was the office receptionist Susan.

Susan was a mean spirited, short haired, chubby lady in her late 40s. No matter what you did or how well you thought you had done it, she always found a way to put you down. She always made comments about how horrible you looked, covering it in a sweet snarky remark.

_“Oh Y/N. You look terrible. Are you sleeping enough?”_

_“Hey Y/N. Did you have a good vacation? Sun is always so rough on the hair right?”_

_“Y/N. That shirt is amazing. Had I been still been 20 years old I would have worn that.”_

You weren’t 20. Actually you were closer to 30 now, with no husband or kids and she always made sure to remind you of that too. Not that she had either herself, but as she said some people were happiest on their own. You were not one of those people. You missed someone to come home to. You missed having someone to cuddle up to and tell about your horrible day. You dreamed of having a man in your life. Actually not just any man. You dreamed of the green eyed hunter that had rolled through town last month. He had saved your life from your werewolf ex, who had apparently been stalking you and leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake.

Dean Winchester. Tall. Muscles built from a lifetime of hunting monsters. Arms that stretched the fabric of his shirt making you wonder what it would feel like to be held by those arms. Thick thighs and bowed legs, perfect for you to fit between. Hands, big, calloused, and strong sending a shiver through your spine as you dreamt of how they would feel against your skin or even better inside you. Cheekbones that could cut glass. Plump, full, kissable lips, you had dreamt of having wander your body on more than one occasion since you had met him. Long curly eyelashes and the greenest emerald eyes you had ever seen Freckles splayed across his face, making you wonder where else you would find patterns worth tracing with your hands and tongue if you could ever be lucky enough to get him undressed.

But you wouldn’t. Dean was handsome. More more than handsome. He was a God of a man. He was a hero. Sweet, kind and confident. Someone every woman in the world would swoon over. He could have the pick of just about every woman he wanted and you, well you were just you. Plain, boring and not someone he would ever look twice at.

So you hugged him and his brother goodbye. Forever savoring the feel of Dean’s strong arms wrapped around your body and the smell of gunpowder, old spice, whiskey and something you could only describe as Dean. He would always be with you. It wasn’t just that he was gorgeous as hell. He had been sweet with you. Sitting with you as you shook, trying to understand the new world that appeared to you overnight. A world filled with monsters and demons. A world where the shady looking guy at the corner of your street no longer was your biggest fear walking home late nights.

Still, knowing there were men like Dean and Sam out there had given you comfort. It still gave you comfort even knowing you would probably never see either of them again. You still knew they fought to keep you and everyone else safe. That thought was more comforting than either of them would ever realize.

Today was one of those days where you tried to hold on to that comfort. It was one of those days where you couldn’t help but fantasize that Dean would be waiting for you when you got home. Dreaming of him holding you and telling you everything would be better tomorrow. Cause today sure as hell sucked.

Your limbs were aching. Susan was an even bigger bitch than usual. Handing out one backhanded compliment after the other. Hiding insults about your make-up looking trashy and your top being too tight. You were tired and on the verge of tears. All you needed was to go home to a nice long shower and cuddle up in front of the TV, watching chick flicks on Netflix and dreaming of the fairytale life you didn’t have.

Actually you were so tired, you thought you were seeing things when he had walked through the front door to the office. You were just heading out of one of the consultations, looking forward to 30 minutes of paperwork before you could head home and cuddle with your favourite pillow.

His eyes wandered the room and you stood frozen, just staring at the man in the suit and long coat. Not able to fathom it was actually him. His face lit up in a bright genuine smile you couldn’t help but return, when your eyes met.

“Dean.” You quickly crossed the room to meet him. “What are you doing here? Is there something here?” You babbled making Dean chuckle slightly.

“Relax Y/N. Nothing is here. Sam and I were checking out a potential case the town over, but it proved to be nothing. Sam wanted to stay for some french movie marathon or some crap like that. So I thought I would look in on you. Make sure you were okay, you know.” Dean ran his hand across his neck as he uttered the last few lines. He almost looked nervous. Shy even. He couldn’t be. Why would he?

You didn’t have time to answer before Susan appeared behind you, speaking in a sugary voice that made your stomach turn.

“Y/N. You are way behind on your charts. Why don’t you go do your job and I will do mine and take care of this gentleman.” She purred, never looking at you but staring Dean down instead.

You wanted to punch her for making it seem like you were bad at your job in front of Dean, but you didn’t. Instead you began talking in the polite tone you usually took with her.

“Dean is not a patient, Susan. He’s an old friend.” You smiled at her, but she still didn’t look in your direction. She kept staring at Dean, who sent her a polite smile before addressing you again.

“Do you maybe have a bathroom I can use? Long drive and it seems like you got a bit more work to do,” Dean smiled at you.

You opened your mouth to answer, but before you could get a word out Susan had snaked her arms through Dean’s as she began leading him through the office.

“Y/N can get lost in a phonebooth. Let me show you and she can finish up in here,” she chirped as he pulled him away. You felt your eyes tear up and your gaze averted to the floor, desperately trying to get your emotions under control. Robbing yourself of the chance to see Dean look back over his shoulder, sending you a needy, apologetic look.

You were still half in tears when Susan returned to the room. Somehow you managed to hide it and pick yourself up. You knew what was coming as she placed herself in the seat across from you sending you her sweet vinegar smile.

“So how did you meet your friend? Dean was it? He doesn’t seem like someone you would hang out with.” Susan spoke in a soft tone, with so much venom hiding just underneath the surface.

“He is an FBI agent. We met when…” You tried to explain but Susan quickly interrupted you.

“Good Lord Y/N. Are you being investigated? Should I watch my purse around you?” She laughed a loud fake laughter, making you cringe and your eyes went back to the papers in front of you. Not sure you could answer without your voice betraying you and tears spilling from your eyes. This was a new low even for Susan.

“Actually I am here to take Y/N out on a date. You ready sweetheart?” Dean’s voice sounded from behind you and your head snapped around, eyes wide in surprise.

“A date? Really?” Susan cackled from her seat. “ Oh that’s sweet.”

Your eyes instantly shot back to the floor, hiding your tears from Dean, who took a step forward.

“Excuse me?” Dean sounded ominous and you couldn’t help but try and calm the waters. Susan was a horrible person and she deserved whatever Dean was going to say, but you still had to go back to work Monday. Dean wouldn’t be here to defend you then. Susan was spiteful enough already, you really didn’t want to have things go from bad to worse between the two of you.

“Dean,” you laid a calming hand on his arm but that didn’t help stop Susan from elaborating on her untactful attack.

“You two just don’t seem like a good fit. But it is nice of Y/N to show you around town. Who knows what attractions you might stumble across,” she sent you a vicious smirk and you could no longer hold back tears that had threatened to spill from your eyes all day. Susan was right. Dean was just being sweet. He was trying to save you from Susan’s taunting, just like he had saved you from your monster ex boyfriend. That was the kinda guy he was, but that didn’t mean he would ever see you the way you saw him. Even though you knew all these things the reminder still hurt.

You weren’t sure what it was that set Dean off. If he simply didn’t like Susan or if it was just him being too kind hearted to bear to see you cry. Either way you would never in a million years have expected him to react the way that he did.

“You know Y/N can’t help you probably haven’t been on a date for the past 6 years. What gives you the right to take your frustration out on her?” Dean hissed at her and Susan shot off her chair.

“How dare you talk to me like that? You don’t know anything about me. How dare you come in here and insinuate I am not pretty enough to have a man in my life?” Her voice was high pitched and almost a screech as she stared him down. You had never seen Susan this rattled and you would be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying her discomfort.

“Oh honey it ain’t about looks. I know you are shallow enough to think so. People are running screaming from you because you are a first class bitch,” Dean copied her sugary sweet tone from before and sent her a fake smile. You almost let out a laugh as you watched Susan open and close her mouth, not knowing how to respond to the blunt handsome guy at your side.

“You ready to go, Princess?” Dean asked you, his smile genuine this time and you quickly nodded letting him lead you out of the office and into the street, where you could no longer hold back your laughter.

“Thank you,” you giggled, “you didn’t have to do that. But thank you.”

“Well I couldn’t let her treat you like that. Neither should you, you know?” Dean’s eyes met yours and you quickly looked away. The warm loving look in his eyes was more than you could handle right now. You couldn’t let yourself hope he had done what he did out of anything but care and kindness. Dean might be right about the fact that Susan was a first class bitch, but that didn’t mean that she was wrong. Dean was way out of your league and letting yourself dream about him was only going to cause you more heartache.

“So what do you say? Burgers and pie?” Dean asked with an almost hopeful smile on his face. He was not going to make turning him down easy, that was for sure.

“Dean it has been a long day. I’m beat. Sorry. I know you drove a long way but…” You tried to give him an out. You didn’t want him to spend time with you out of pity. You couldn’t allow yourself to go on a date with him, even if it was a fake one. It would not make forgetting him any easier and it wasn’t exactly a picnic as it was.

Dean however did not give up that easily, “come on sweetheart. We can pick up something on the way back to your place. We can eat and you can kick me out whenever you’ve had enough of my dumb jokes.”

“I…” you started, wanting to make up more excuses, but the hopeful, lonely look in his eyes stopped you. You didn’t want him to spend the night alone in some shady motel. What could a couple of burgers hurt anyway?

Eating in front of Dean had proven to be surprisingly easy. You had always hated eating in front of a man. You had always felt like you weren’t ladylike enough or that you were eating too much or too little.

Watching Dean all but make love to his food make you laugh and he hadn’t seemed to mind. He had just encouraged you to dig in and a big goofy smile had spread across his face when you had hummed in contentment taking the first bite out of the burger.

“Huh? Good right?” he had grinned at you, making you laugh all over.

Conversation flew easily between the two of you as well. You caught Dean up on what you perceived as your boring life. Still, the way he listened made you feel important. He commented on everything and made you laugh more than once. You were practically rolling on the floor when he decided to throw his brother under the bus, telling you about how he had gotten stuck in a crawl space and had basically been ghoul food until Dean had shot the floor out from under him.

“Thanks Dean. I really needed this,” You smiled at him when you finally managed to stop laughing.

“Well tonight is not over yet, sweetheart,” Dean grinned at you pulling an apple pie from the bag on the kitchen counter, before grabbing a few of your plates and spoons.

“Where are you going?” Dean looked like a disappointed puppy when you pushed yourself off the chair leaving him at the table.

“Oh don’t worry Winchester. I am not going to let you eat all that by yourself,” you grinned at him, “I just happen to have something that goes perfect with that.” You pulled a box of vanilla ice cream from your freezer, holding it out triumphantly in front of you.

“That’s my girl,” Dean laughed, making your heart skip a beat. You knew he meant nothing of it. That was simply how he talked. Still his words  _my girl_  kept ringing in your ears as you sat quietly together eating the pie and ice cream.

As the night drew closer, you felt bad sending him back to some motel. You always hated staying in those yourself and he did seem reluctant to go. Who could blame him? Those places always made your skin crawl. He had been so nice to you and your couch was comfortable enough, so against your better judgement you asked him to stay. An offer he accepted with a smile, before you excused yourself to your room. More than ready to get under the shower to calm your sore limbs.

You didn’t waste anytime tossing your shirt on the floor and pulling off your pants, leaving you in your underwear.

It quickly dawned on you, you might have been a little too hasty when the door opened behind you and Dean’s voice sounded through the room.

“Y/N I can’t seem to find the blanket you… oh sorry!” Dean’s voice almost cracked as he realized what he had walked in on.

You spun around quickly grabbing a pillow trying to cover yourself up and the tears returned to your eyes. You were sure he found you repulsive and that was why he wasn’t looking at you. His eyes were nailed to the floor and he stood as if he was frozen to the spot.

“Yeah they are in the basket next to the TV. Sorry you…” you had no idea what to say, your voice was thick from your embarrassment and pain.

“Why are you apologizing?” Dean’s eyes quickly found yours and you saw his expression change from confusion to something much more loving and soft as the realization dawned on him.

“Sweetheart. You are beautiful. You have nothing to hide,” Dean said softly, staying in place. Not moving towards you, but not leaving the room either. His eyes stayed on you as yours fell to the floor.

“Yeah right.” You mumbled, “that’s why you never tried something tonight or last time we met.” You hadn’t meant to say the last sentence out loud but your tired brain got the best of you and the words were out of your mouth before you could even stop yourself.

“Y/N… Last time you were scared and confused. Tonight… well you are not the kind of girl a guy spends just one night with.” You saw the blush in Dean’s cheeks as you looked back up at him and this time it was his turn to avert his gaze.

“You are the kinda girl a guy falls in love with. The kinda girl he spends the rest of his life with. I can’t offer you any of that. Just being around me puts you in danger. I am 90 % crap and a freaking headcase. You don’t want me Y/N/N.” Dean’s voice was low and so full of sorrow it awakened a courage in you that  you had no idea you possessed.

Before you could think, you had dropped your pillow and you were across the floor, pressing one hand against his neck forcing him to look at you. Your other hand landed on his chest pushing him against the wall behind him, at the same time as your lips crashed against his in a bruising kiss.

“Let me be the judge of that, Dean,” you almost whispered before pressing your lips against his again. You gently ran your tongue over his lower lip, silently asking for permission he instantly granted.

Before you knew it you were under the hot waterfall of your shower. Dean’s hands wandered all over your skin. Massaging away all the soreness a week of hard work had earned you, trailing kisses in the wake of his touch. You knew all the soreness in your muscles would be gone tomorrow, but knew a much more pleasant soreness would be taking its place. A soreness that reminded you of where Dean had been and the way he had looked at you as he rolled his hips against yours, drawing soft moans from your lips.

A soreness that was there when you woke up, along with two strong arms wrapped around you and a pair of mesmerizing green eyes smiling at you as yours fluttered open. Maybe you weren’t the kind of girl a guy spent just one night with, but Dean sure as hell wasn’t the kind of guy a girl let walk out of her life twice. Just like he had made you believe his words under the shower last night, you spent the morning reminding him you were not planning on letting go of him anytime soon. Not ever if you had your way.     


End file.
